


a second chance

by astralnoon



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, fucking the abandonment issues away yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/pseuds/astralnoon
Summary: Aleks thinks James is like everyone else: leaving him in the end.It only gets worse when James actually walks out one day.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a second chance

When the Lyft comes to a stop in front of the house, James suddenly finds himself feeling sick. After a fight with Aleks had taken a particularly nasty turn James took what, in hindsight, was the worst approach and went back home to Pennsylvania for a week. Even though returning home should have allowed for James to not have to think about Aleks, between his mom’s nonstop censure about his course of action and his own mind wondering how life would be if he were to actually walk out of Aleks’ life and never return, he couldn’t find the time to have even a second of peace. 

~

_“I was there to witness you proposing to Aleks, and I’m sure as hell going to witness you two exchange vows,” James’ mom tells him over dinner one night, “I know that things look bad between you two, but he loves you to death. I’m not about to sit by and watch you throw that away over one petty argument.”_

_“It didn’t look like he loved me when he was yelling at me over me doing my own fucking job.”_

_“You act as your own boss, right? No one has told you that you need to stream all night and sleep all day. I’m sorry James, but I’m on Aleks’ side for this one. You can definitely find another way to stream that allows you to spend more time with him, especially seeing that you two have been engaged for nearly a year now and you’re preparing to spend the rest of your lives together.” That gets James to thinking; he had always taken Sundays off and assumed that to be sufficient time with Aleks. He had been so mad at Aleks telling him that he spent too long streaming that it never occurred to him that Aleks simply wanted more time with him._

_“You need to go back home and make it clear that he still has you. The poor thing is probably sitting over there thinking that he’s lost you for good, and as his future mother-in-law it’s hurting my heart to imagine him as such an emotional wreck.”_

_James stands up, “you’re right. If you’ll excuse me I have some packing to do and a flight to Denver to book,” and he’s off to his room._

~

As he gathers his bags and makes his way to the front door James wonders how Aleks had been faring with his sudden absence. He gets his answer almost immediately when upon unlocking the door and stepping into the living room, he finds Aleks sitting on the couch fighting the urge to sleep, something that he looks like he hasn’t done in a couple of days. 

“So you did come back? Made me think you were gone for good when you ran out the door last week,” he finally speaks up when he registers James’ presence. Even if he’s exhausted, Aleks still has a bit of anger rising in his voice. 

“Do you really think I’d leave without taking most of my belongings? I needed a week away from you and your shit.” James walks over to meet Aleks, who stands up and sharply looks him in the eyes. 

“I know you’re just like everyone else; you want to leave me behind. Hell, I already lost you once in the past but you allowed me to think that you were back for good, but look at how easily you walked out last week,” Aleks sneers at him, “why not go ahead and leave again while I’m anticipating it? You know it’ll hurt both of us but maybe the anticipation will help to alleviate some of that pain.”

“You know that I would never leave you again, especially now that I’ve asked you to marry me. I joke all the time that you’re stuck with me but guess what? You actually are stuck wi-“ James is cut off by Aleks abruptly pushing him back into the wall and harshly kissing him. He returns the kiss as his hands wander under Aleks’ shirt, and only then does James realize that Aleks was still wearing the same clothes that he had on when the fight happened; while that should gross him out, all James can think of is pulling him closer, tugging a hand into his hair to push his head further against him. Aleks brings one of his own hands to James’ hair and gives it a sharp tug to break the kiss. 

“Then fucking prove it to me. Prove to me that you’re not leaving because I don’t fucking believe you,” the look in Aleks’ eyes screams pure anger and before James can process what’s happening, he’s being dragged into their bedroom and Aleks locks the door behind them. He pulls James into another rough kiss, this one full of tongue and teeth, and then shoves James away to make a stern demand of him, “get your fucking clothes off.” As he strips James wonders where this dominant side of Aleks has come from; throughout their entire relationship Aleks had always happily laid back and allowed James to have control both in and out of the bedroom, but James couldn’t lie to himself: this new side of Aleks is extremely attractive and he can’t wait to see more of him. When he’s stripped bare James is shoved down onto his knees by Aleks, who begins to undo his own pants. 

“What the fuck has you thinking that I want to leave you? I’ve been with you through so much shit yet you think I want to leave, you dumbass?” James glares up at Aleks as he strokes himself to full hardness. 

“I don’t want to hear your fucking mouth,” he growls at James while positioning himself at his mouth and ultimately shoving his dick into it. A low groan leaves Aleks’ mouth when James’ tongue finds the sweet spot just below the head and he tangles his hands into James’ hair, who slowly bobs his head. 

“Everyone else has left me and I know- I know that you’re going to be the next one. Try to convince me all that you want that you’re staying but I- fuck- I don’t believe you,” Aleks gets out between heavy breaths, “no one has stayed yet, and they never will.” He thrusts into James’ mouth, moaning when he feels James’ throat clamp around his dick. 

James manages to pull back long enough to speak, “I’ll convince you one way or another; the same way you convinced me that you would never leave when I had the same-“

“Try it all you want you stupid bitch, but I don’t see it happening,” Aleks places himself back into James’ mouth, “you already left once, who’s to say that you aren’t getting ready to do it again?” He begins fucking James’ mouth but after a few thrusts he pulls out and tugs James to his feet by his hair, throwing him down onto the bed. When James lands on the mattress, he looks up at Aleks and smirks. 

“It’s a bit odd that you’re the only one still dressed. Let me help you with that,” he tugs Aleks’ shirt over his head and shoves his pants the rest of the way off. For a split second a flash of submission crosses Aleks’ face but as soon as it forms, it’s gone and he shoves James back down. Crawling over the top of him Aleks’ mouth finds its way to James’ neck where he makes quick work of leaving marks along the tender skin. James moans at the sensations and when Aleks grinds against him, becoming aware of how desperate he is for Aleks’ touch, but when he thrusts his hips upward to make more contact, Aleks pins him down. 

“You’re not getting it that easily; but once I’m done with you you won’t be walking tomorrow. Maybe that’s how I can keep you here… by fucking you so hard that you won’t have the strength to get up and leave.” His mouth returns to James’ neck and one of his hands travels down to stroke a finger along the underside of James’ dick. This time when James thrusts upward Aleks does not stop him, instead rewarding him by reaching his hand even lower and inserting two fingers into his hole and beginning to scissor him open. 

“How- how long have you hid this dominant side-“

“I said I didn’t want to hear your fucking mouth,” Aleks kisses James again to silence him. James moans into his mouth when his fingers pump faster, ramming into his prostate. As if that wasn’t enough sensation, Aleks’ free hand grips James’ dick and begins to stroke in tune with his other ministrations, James rapidly feeling a climax starting to build up. As soon as it builds it snaps and James feels his own come hit his chest, and Aleks lowers his head to rest against James’ shoulder as he comes down from the high. 

“This should be enough proof that I’m not going anywhere. I’m not like everyone else, I don’t plan on leaving no matter how bad it gets-“ James is cut off with a yell when Aleks bites into his shoulder. While he can’t see the damage, from how much it stings he can tell that Aleks had to break skin. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he growls against the wound, removing his fingers from James and positioning himself at his entrance. Deep down, James craves to turn things around, throwing Aleks down onto the bed and reclaiming his position of control; it’s so easy to make Aleks melt under his touch, after all. But a voice at the back of James’ head tells him that he needs to let Aleks keep control, and as he pushes into James he locks a hand around his throat and begins to brutally fuck into him. 

“Let me believe; let me believe that just for tonight… that you’re staying. Tomorrow, we can- we can embrace that you’re leaving before I drink myself into a coma,” had Aleks not been choking him, James would attempt to speak, but Aleks continues to talk while trapped in whatever delusion he’s gotten himself submerged into, “from the second you met me, I know that you’ve been planning your departure.” When James looks into his eyes, he finds trapped tears that are heavily threatening to escape and James finally realizes how serious Aleks is when he declares that James is going to leave him. James wants desperately to stop Aleks in his tracks and shove it through his thick skull that he won’t be leaving but as Aleks had already shown his distaste for James attempting to speak he keeps quiet… until Aleks removes his hand from his throat. 

“What makes you think that after three years, I’d want to throw everything away? I fucking told you that I just needed a week away from you, and guess what? During that week you never left my mind; and my mom kept telling me that I was wrong to walk away until I finally realized that she was right. I came back, did I not? Believe that I’m not leaving already, you delusional piece of shit, fucking BELIEVE ME ALREADY-“ Aleks begins stroking James again, who sharply moans at the overstimulation but he makes himself keep talking, “I’m not abandoning you, Aleksandr. I would never even think about it. I love you too much to want to leave.” A second climax rips through him, a sobbed chorus of “I love you” leaving James’ mouth as he silently hopes that he’s getting through to Aleks. When James reopens his eyes and looks at him, Aleks’ expression has softened but he maintains an overall angry, defensive manner. With a loud growl, his hips stutter to a stop and James feels him release inside of him, watching Aleks’ face carefully as the climax washes over him. When his face fully softens James reaches a hand up to cup Aleks’ jaw, who accepts the touch by leaning into it for a few beats until he pulls out of James and walks into the bathroom. He comes back not long after, holding two separate washcloths and a tube of ointment, using the first cloth to clean himself and James off; the second one, damp with warm water, is used to clean off the bite mark on James’ shoulder. When the cloth makes contact with the wound, James winces but when Aleks looks at him with a concerned expression, he nods and Aleks continues to wipe away the dried blood. When he deems it to be clean enough he then applies some of the ointment to it, squeezing a bit onto his fingertip and gently rubbing it on, throwing the washcloths and tube off to the side when he’s done. 

“Jesus I had no idea I bit you that hard; I don’t know if the ointment is gonna help but maybe it’ll avoid infection,” for the first time since James had come home, Aleks does not sound pissed when he speaks. 

“Did you not taste the blood when you bit? Because even though I couldn’t see it I could fucking tell that you bit me hard.”

“Dude I was… caught up in the moment. I’m sorry though, I didn’t mean to actually hurt you.” Aleks moves further up the bed to lay down and James follows not far behind him, running a hand along his hip when they settle down together. 

“Honestly, it was kind of hot; a mark like that will last much longer and I’ll wear it real fuckin’ proudly,” he kisses Aleks on the jaw, smiling into it and he can feel Aleks develop a smile as well. The next few minutes consist of simply that: wandering hands, gentle kisses, and smiles. 

It’s refreshing, and James doesn’t want it to end. 

“Do you finally believe me? Aleks, I know I walked out on you a week ago but I did it with the intention of coming back. When I proposed to you nearly a year ago, I truly meant it when I said that I loved you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not even once have I had the intention of leaving you and hurts me to see that you think that I do; if you don’t believe me, then tell me what I can do to make you see it.”

Aleks lays there quietly for a bit, seemingly contemplating his answer before he turns to James, “I believe you.”


End file.
